Tyrannosaur Queen Chapters 1-5, The
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: The first four chapters in the story.
1. Chapter 1: The Circle of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter One: The Presentation of the New Princess**

Darkness covered the land all-around of a savannah. The only sound that could be heard were the things in the jungle. Then, a loud and majestic roar rings out over the darkened land. In the darkness, the animals heeded the call and started the march to it. Then on the eastern horizon, the sun rises as ancient spirits start to sing…

 **Male Singer:** _Nants ingonyama_

 _Bagithi baba_

 _Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

 _Ingonyama_

A lone triceratops raised its head from grazing in the tall grass as it heard the calling roar. A heard of Pachycephalosaurs raised their heads as well and began to move. A small group of six compy's came and stood tall on a hill top. On another hill, a lone Allosaur climbed to the top and looked to the source.

 **Male Singer:** _Nants ingonyama_

 _Bagithi baba_

 _Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

 _Ingonyama_

Two Pteranodon's walked through a marsh before they heard the call. A third one jointed them. Then opening their huge wings, they took off into the sky.

 **Male Singer:** _Siyo nqoba_

 _Ingonyama_

A flock of flying dinosaurs flew in front of a waterfall as they made their way to the source of the call. A heard of brachiosaurs made their way past a smoking mountain. The flock grew as the Pteranodons and other flyers made their way.

 **Male Singer and Chorus:** _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Se-to-kwa_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Asana_

In a foggy plain, a herd of gallimimus ran through the fog in the same direction.

 **Male Singer:** _Se-to-kwa_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

The sun grew higher over the land. And on a hill that hadn't been fully touched by the sun's rays, two brontosaurs climbed the hill, a mother and her son. When the young long neck walked into the sunlight, it hurt his eyes for a second. But he blinked it as he stepped further into the light. Both mother and son looked to the horizon and saw the other dinosaurs making their way towards the source of the roar. They broke into a sprint to join the converging herd.

 **Female Singer:** _From the day we arrive_

 _On the planet_

 _And, blinking, step into the sun_

 _There's more to see_

 _Than can ever be seen_

 _More to do_

 _Than can ever be done_

As a herd of black and white striped Pachycephalosaurs made their way under a tree as a line of ants carried leaves. A flock of dodos quickly waddled as the herd of brachiosaurs came stomping close.

 **Female Singer:** _There's far too much_

 _To take in here_

 _More to find_

 _Than can ever be found_

A straggling dodo ran through the herd of brachiosaurs and to the front. It was quick to get out of the way to avoid being stepped on. The shone brightly in a river as Iguanodons bounded across its waters.

 **Female Singer:** _But the sun rolling high_

 _Through the sapphire sky_

 _Keeps great and small_

 _On the endless round_

Some of the flying dinosaurs flew down on the backs of the bigger dinosaurs as some of them walked out of the water. Some of the herds run the final length of their destination; a giant mountain with a what looked to be half cut out of it. To all the dinosaurs in the land around it, it was known as the Mountain of Kings. It stood high in the sky, and had a ledge that jutted out and was held up by a big rock jutting from the ground.

 **Female Singer:** _It's the Circle of Life_

 _And it moves us all_

A lone green Archaeopteryx, with a lighter shade of green on his feathers, flew over the other dinosaur's heads as he flew towards a lone figure. At the end of the ledge stood a large brown, female Tyrannosaurus. She was known to all the dinosaurs in the lands of Sorna as Queen Rexy. She ruled with justice and love for her kingdom. Now was a special day for her. Littered across Queen Rexy's body were the scars from glorious battles and her eyes were the color of golden amber. The Archaeopteryx, Guido the majordomo of Queen Rexy, lands before his queen and bowed before looking up to her with a smile. Rexy looked down at him with a serious face, but then a smile forms on her lips as she bowed her head to him.

 **Female Singer:** _Through despair and hope_

 _Through faith and love_

Passing through the gathering crowd of dinosaurs, they part to let an aged yellow Pteranodon, the shaman of Sorna Etta with her staff in her clawed hand, walk towards the mountain. She had wisdom in her eyes and a burn mark from long ago on her left wing. As she passed through with the sun shining on her back, the other dinosaurs bow in respect to her. She bowed in respect back to the dinosaurs as she continued on her trek.

 **Female Singer:** _Till we find our place_

 _On the path unwinding_

Rexy looked down on her friend with a smile as Etta began to climb the stone steps on the mountain. When Etta reached the spot where Rexy waited for her, both friends smiled to each other. Then stretching her arms wide, Etta wraps her wings around Rexy's neck. Rexy wrapped her arms and head around the Pteranodon in a friendly embrace.

 **Female Singer:** _In the Circle_

 _The Circle of Life_

When they released the other, they looked over to where the Tyrannosaur pride watched. Rexy walked over to where her mate, Butch, was laying and watching over their child up on its back with its face pressed up against his chest. A few of Butch's teeth jutted out from his lips. Rexy pressed her head against his in a loving manner, and he returned it fully. He licked the top of the infant's head. The hatchling, named Ramsey, turned her head and looked at her surroundings. She had brown scale shade like her parents, but her snout was a bit more like her mother's. Etta looked down on the infant with a joyous smile before putting her staff into her other hand and started to wave it ceremoniously in front of the child's face. Ramsey tried sniffing the tied fruit on the staff before trying to kick it with her back feet. Etta untied a piece of fruit from her staff and held it over her head. Then with both of her clawed hands she broke it in two. Setting the half in her left hand down, she used the half on the right to use. Dipping her left thumb claw into the juice, she concentrated as she moved it over Ramsey's head and painted a crown on her forehead. Then with her free hand, Etta grabbed a fist full of dust and then sprinkled it over Ramsey's head. The falling dust caused little Ramsey to adorably sneeze. Rexy and Butch pressed their heads together lovingly as they look down to their daughter.

With both hands, Etta picked Ramsey off the ground. Etta placed the princess on her shoulder and looked to her parents with a smile and they back at her with their own. With a motion of her head, she gestured for them to follow before walking away. Butch pushed himself off the ground and stood up to follow Etta with Rexy. Both Tyrannosaurs looked at each other before moving.

Etta slowly made her way to the edge of the jutting rock of the Mountain of Kings. As she came closer to the edge to where everyone could see, she stopped at the edge and then lifted Princess Ramsey above her head to present the heir to the throne.

 **Female Singer:** _It's the circle of life_

All the dinosaurs started to bellow, roar and chitter in cheer for the new princess. Some of the stomped in joy at the sight. The brachiosaurs, brontosaurs and other tall dinosaurs bellowed to her. Compies squeaked in delight at the princess

 _And it moves us all_

 _Through despair and hope_

 _Through faith and love_

 _Till we find our place_

Princess Ramsey looked down at everything and everyone, not knowing what was going on at the moment. High above, the clouds over head parted to let the sun shine down on the her. At that moment, all the dinosaurs started kneeling to the princess. Rexy and Butch then joined Etta still holding Ramsey at the ledge. All the dinosaurs continued to look up to Princess Ramsey.

 _On the path unwinding_

 _In the Circle_

 _The Circle of Life_

 **The**

 **Tyrannosaur Queen**

On the same day, in another part of the Mountain of Kings, a little mouse scurried from a hole looking for food. It would scurry from one place to another as it sniffed for danger and for a meal. It scurried away good distance from the hole and started to wipe its paws on its face. Then it stopped before sniffing the air again, this time smelling danger. The mouse took a few good sniffs before becoming scared. It started to run, but the mouse didn't get far as a white, four clawed hand stepped down on it with its tail between two of its fingers.

The creature raised its hand, it revealed that the mouse was still alive. When the hand lifted, the mouse started struggling to get free. The white clawed hand brought the mouse before the face of its owner. Another dinosaur, but this one was not like the others as it was purely white, blood red eyes, teeth that jutted out from her mouth and featherlike extensions on her head. This was Indominus, the sister to Queen Rexy. She had been born much different than her elder sibling, but had waited patiently for her chance to be queen. The mouse started thrashing to get free. Indominus looked down at the mouse and thought about both its and her predicament; the mouse would soon die by her claws and she would never become queen because of the birth of her niece.

Looking at the mouse with a bored expression, Indominus said, "Life's not fair, is it?" She pointed out their problems, "You see, I… Well, I shall never be queen." She released the mouse's tail to allow it to move about her hand. She watched as it scurried across her three fingers, and when it tried to jump off she snatched it by the tail again, "And you, shall never see the light of another day." She chuckled with her eyes closed before raising the mouse above her maw and said, "Adieu."

As she stuck her tongue out and was about to place the mouse into her gigantic maw, a voice interrupted her by questioning in aggravation, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Turning her head and looking down, she found Guido staring up to her with his wings on his hips. Setting the mouse down on the ground, Indominus placed both hands on it to prevent it from scurrying away. It twitched from underneath her hands. She gave an annoyed sigh and asked as she turned her head, "What do you want?"

With a proud smile, Guido announced, "I'm here to announce that Queen Rexy's on her way," Her smile vanished as she looked to Indominus with a frown while saying, "so you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

The mouse was able to use the moment to free itself from Indominus's grasp and scurried away. She felt the mouse pull away and looked to see it running off to another hole. Then sounding sad Indominus turned to the Archaeopteryx and said, "Oh, look, Guido. You've made me lose my snack."

Guido gave a small laugh, took a step forward and then said, "You'll lose more than that when the queen gets through with you." He turned away with his wings crossed and said, "She's as mad as Iguanodon with a hernia."

"Ooh…" Indominus sarcastically said with a shake of her head. Then her eyes and voice sounded sinister when she said, "I quiver with fear!"

On the last word, she started stalking towards him with hunger in her eyes. Guido became scared as he backed away as she came closer. He said in fear, "Now, Indominus, don't look at me that way."

When she kept coming, he started to fly away and screamed, "Help!"

But she lunged after him with a growl and clamped her jaws around him. When she landed on the with all four feet on the ground, she was about to eat the Archaeopteryx when a foot appeared on the ledge and said, "Indominus?"

"Mm-hmm?" Indominus asked with her mouth full and turned her head. Standing on a ledge outside the cave, her elder sister Queen Rexy looked down to her with an angry glare as she ordered, "Drop him."

Guido's beak stuck itself between her closed mouth teeth, surprising her a bit, and gratefully said, "Impeccable timing, Your Majesty."

Indominus lowered her head and let Guido fall onto the ground in a heap covered in her saliva. He sat up and saw covered he was and said, "Ew."

Rexy jumped down from the ledge and came into the cave. Indominus came closer and sarcastically sounded to be happy as she said, "Why, if it isn't my big sister descending from on high to mingle with the commoners."

"Butch and I did not see you at the presentation of Ramsey." Rexy said with narrow eyes as her sister walked away. Sounding somewhat distraught for it, Indominus walked over to a wall and said, "That was today?" She raised herself on the wall and said in distress, "I feel simply awful!" Then she slid her claws down the wall, creating a loud screeching noise.

Guido, now standing under Rexy, cringed at the sound with a comical face. Indominus had a smile on her face as she examined her claws before it formed into a frown as she looked to them and said, "Must've slipped my mind."

"Yes, well as slippery as your mind is," Guido sarcastically laughed before flying up to Indominus and got in her face, "as the queen's sister, you should've been first in line!"

When Guido had flown too close, Indominus reminded him of earlier with a click of her teeth with a smile. This caused the Archaeopteryx to fly away in fear. Guido retreated behind one of Rexy's back legs. Indominus lowered her head to speak to the majordomo, who had peeked out from behind the foot only to hide again when the white dinosaur came close, "Well, I was first in line, until that little ball of teeth was born."

"That 'little ball of teeth' is my daughter," Rexy said as she lowered her head to look Indominus in the eye. They both raised their heads as the queen said with a slight glare, "and your future queen."

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy!" Indominus said with a claw next to her snout. She then turned away, making Rexy angry as she warned, "Don't turn your back on me, Indominus."

"Oh, no, Rexy." Indominus said as she stopped and looked at her sister. She returned it with a warning of her own, "Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

Right as she took a few more steps, Queen Rexy let a furious roar and ran in front of her sister. Getting up in Indominus's face, she shouted and then bared her teeth, "Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper." Indominus said to ease her queen's rage. With a small eye roll he then tried to calm her by saying, "I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

Guido hopped out from behind his queen and questioned with his wings on his hips, "Pity. Why not?"

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the rex's share." Indominus said with a smile as she lowered her head down to the Archaeopteryx. Her smile faded as she raised herself back to her sister's level and finished, "But when it comes to brute strength," she made herself look and sound sad as she moved around her sister, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

They watch as Indominus hopped down from the rock and walked off into the savannah. Rexy sat on her haunches as she and Guido watch Indominus walk off. Guido sighs as he walks up to his queen and then said, "There's one in every family, ma'am." He took a moment to think and said, "Two in mine, actually," He flew up to perch on Rexy's shoulder as he said, "and they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with her?" Rexy questions with a sigh. Guido was quick to answer as a smile formed on her face, "She'd make a very beautiful throw rug."

This surprised Rexy as she lightly scolded the Archaeopteryx, "Guido!"

But Guido didn't stop with the joke there as he flew off her Majesty's shoulder and said as they make their way back to the main part of the Mountain of Kings, "And just think, whenever she gets dirty, you could just take her out and beat her."

Both dinosaurs lightly chuckles at this as they slowly make their way.

Much later, dark clouds were starting to roll over the savannah of Sorna. Soon the clouds let loose the rain and it fell over the land. Everything in the lands of Sorna was drenched from the rainstorm, from the tall trees to the running rivers.

Later that evening, at the tall tree of the shaman Pteranodon Etta, the storm still raged outside. But inside, the yellow Pteranodon stayed dry as she was busy. A halved piece of fruit lay at her feet as she held the other half in her hands. Dipping her right thumb claw into the juice, she used it to complete a painting of the princess. She muttered as she applied some of the juice on the painting. Etta continued to mutter as she made some adjustments to the painting. When the juice from the half she had ran out, she set it down and grabbed the other half. Before she applied anymore, she looked over her work with a, "Hmm."

Then with a small chuckle, she dipped her thumb claw into the juice again. With a single swipe, she placed it on the painting's forehead like she had earlier that day. All while happily saying a single word, "Simba."

Author's Note: Now I know what you're thinking. I know that Rexy and the Indominus Rex aren't really sisters, Rexy and Butch aren't really mates since they come from two different franchises. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and Allies

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only how the story goes. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **A/N:** And here is one of the special chapters for this story. It tells of how Ramsey meets Chomper and how they become friends. I'll also put in the bad guys alliance and their dark plan.

x

 **Chapter Two: Meet Chomper the purple T-rex**

It was a year or two later and Ramsey had grown into a fine young T-rex. The scales along her head, back and tail had turned a shade of red. She had grown up a bit and was now old enough to be able to play with the other Tyrannosaur cubs. Rexy and Butch were currently leading their daughter down a path on the Mountain of Kings towards a special area. As she walked between them, Ramsey looked up to both of her parents and asked, "Where are we going, Momma?"

"A place that you'll get to meet with the other Tyrannosaur cubs." Rexy said as she glanced down to the younger dinosaur. Ramsey felt both nervous and excited as she said, "I hope they know some fun games."

"They will, Ramsey." Butch said while leaning down and gently nuzzling her. Ramsey giggled from it and when he playfully nipped at her she pushed against her father's head while saying, "Poppa!"

The three walked through a short tunnel before coming out to a grove. Ramsey was awe struck by it. A waterfall dropped down into a small pond sat in the middle and broke off into a small stream. Small trees where all over the place and Ramsey looked over to see a few Tyrannosaur cubs playing with each other. Rexy then leaned her head down and gently nudged her daughter while saying, "Go on. Go have some fun."

Ramsey then walked off to play with the other dinosaur children. Rexy and Butch watched for a moment and then walked back to the tunnel. When they came out the other side, Guido glided up to the King and Queen and landed before bowing, "Your Majesties."

"Guido." Rexy and Butch greeted back. Guido stood up straight as he then reported, "The Spinosaur delegates have just arrived and are awaiting for you to meet with them."

"Will you be able to handle the hunting party without me?" Rexy asked her beloved. Butch nodded and said, "Of course." Then he teased, "After all, I was a slightly better hunter when we were younger."

"Yeah, okay." Rexy said with an eyeroll. Turning back to Guido she said, "If you'll head back and tell them I'm on my way."

"Of course, your Highness." Guido said with a bow. Then jumping off the edge the Archaeopteryx was able to glide through the air before making his way back around the mountain. As he flew away, Rexy looked to her husband and said, "Be careful, dear."

"I will." Butch said and pressed his head against hers. Rexy wholeheartedly returned it and the two made purr like growls. When they separated, she placed a lick on his cheek and he walked off. Rexy then turned down another path to meet the delegates.

As she continued walking, she passed by two other Tyrannosaur's and a thought came to her mind. Coming up next to them she asked, "Have either of you seen Indominus?"

"Not since this morning, your Majesty." The T-rex on the left said. The other Tyrannosaur then said, "She seemed as if she was grumbling about something too."

Rexy sighed before continuing to walk to the meeting. She honestly wished that her sister wouldn't feel so bitter so much.

x

Indominus was currently walking through the lands of Sorna with a destination in mind. When she was close to the border, she looked around once before crossing the line. The land around her became more grey with every step she took and piles of bones surrounded her on both sides. It was the sound of growling that made her stop. Without looking around, Indominus could tell that she was surrounded. She sniffed the air and could tell that it was at least three of them. She smirked as she knew that this wouldn't be difficult for her. Indominus lifted her leg as if to take another step when suddenly a shape jumped from one of the piles towards her. With a growl, Indominus quickly turned and swatted the shape out of the air with her tail. The creature grunted as they hit the ground with a tumble and rolled onto their side.

Indominus came a little closer and said, "Bubbha."

Bubbha was a Raptor Rustler and had many blue feathers covering his body. He growled as he stood up, "Indominus, what are ya doin' here? This ain't yer turf."

He quickly glanced up as two other Raptor Rustlers leapt from their hiding spots and landed on Indominus' back. She quickly responded by quickly turning and trying to grab one of them with her teeth, but the other two quickly moved out of range. They bit into her and Indominus roared in pain before dropping onto her side. The two raptors squealed in pain as they were slightly crushed under her bulk and let go. When she rose onto her feet, Indominus then grabbed their tails with her teeth and tossed them away. They both grunted when they collided with a bone pile. Indominus then turned her gaze to Bubbha as he came at her with a war cry. She waited for the right moment before using her head to knock him on his back. Bubbha gritted his teeth before looking up with Indominus right in his face. The Raptor Rustler panicked as he backed away from the white Tyrannosaur, but she followed after him while crawling on all fours. He kept crawling backwards until he felt something behind him and glanced back to see that his back was against the wall, or in this case, the broad side of a Brontosaurus skull. He gasped as he looked back to Indominus and found that her muzzle was but a few inches from his own. He shut his eyes as he waited for what was to come next.

"Is that really how you wish to greet an old friend." Indominus said with a fake pout, making him open his eyes. Then she chuckled, stepped back and said, "But I've come to ask for your assistance."

"Ha!" Bubbha laughed while standing up. Then pointing a claw at her he said, "What makes you think that the Raptor Rustler gang would be willin' to help you?"

"Probably because you and your gang are all starting to starve. Especially with my sister and the clan constantly chasing you out. Only getting the scraps of the hunt." Indominus pointed out. Bubbha glared at her before she added, "But perhaps with me in charge of Sorna, we can change that."

Bubbha thought about it before saying, "I'm listening."

"Look, I wish to be queen." Indominus said as she placed her talons against her chest. Then pointing to him she pointed out, "And you wish to have enough food to fill your bellies, yes." Then she said with a smirk, "And with me as queen, I can allow you to come into Sorna and take what you wish."

Then holding a hand out to him she asked, "Do we have a deal? Will you and your entire gang help me become queen."

Bubbha looked to her outstretched hand and thought about it. The thought of having all the food he and his gang could want was too good to pass up. Coming closer he grabbed her hand and bowed his head while saying, "At your service, my queen."

Indominus smiled darkly to this.

x

Ramsey was still walking around the grove as she walked around. She saw a few of the Tyrannosaur cubs wrestling with each other while a few others watched from the sidelines. She kept walking on when she spotted someone at the edge of the pond. A little purple Tyrannosaur cub was sitting by himself, somehow using a stick to draw in the sand. Ramsey walked over to him and said, "Hi there."

The purple T-rex looked back and stopped drawing. Seeing Ramsey standing there he said, "Hello."

"What's your name?" Ramsey asked as she came up next to him. He then said, "My name's Chomper. And I know who you are. You're Princess Ramsey."

"You can just call me Ramsey." She said with a chuckle. Chomper looked to her and said, "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh." Ramsey said with a nod of her head. Then looking down at what he was drawing she mostly saw that it was just lines through the sand. Then she looked to him and asked, "How come you're over here by your lonesome and not playing with the other cubs?"

"Mostly because they find me odd because of my hands." Chomper said as he gave a sad sigh. Ramsey was about to ask what he meant when he raised his hands to show her. On both of his hands, he had an extra finger and it allowed him to do things that other Rexes couldn't. Seeing as how she hadn't said anything, Chomper then sighed, "And now I guess you don't want to be my friend too, huh?"

"What? No." Ramsey said as she moved in front of him. Then she smiled as she said, "I think your extra finger makes you more special. And I would love to be your friend."

"Really?" Chomper asks as a smile grew on his face. She nodded and said, "So what do you want to play?"

"I want to kick a pine cone around for a while?" He suggested. Ramsey nodded and said, "Yeah! That sounds like fun."

The two Tyrannosaur cubs then ran off to find the pine cone. When they found a big one, Chomper made the first move and kicked to over to Ramsey. She waited for the right moment before using her snout to toss it into the air before turning and swatting the pine cone back over to Chomper. The purple Tyrannosaur cub caught it in his mouth before dropping it and kicking it back. Ramsey caught it with her tail and bounced the prickly plant with her tail. Their game lasted for a few hours or a little more before they decided to do something else. Ramsey dropped the cone and asked him, "Do you know any other fun games we could play?"

"I do, but how about you pick a game this time." Chomper said. Ramsey tilted her head in confusion and he said, "Well, I picked this game, and now it's only fair that you get to pick one."

"Well…" Ramsey said as she thought about it. She then asked, "Do you like to wrestle?"

"I'm a little on half and half about it." Chomper said as he tilted a hand from side to side. Ramsey then looked away as she said, "Oh, okay?" When she looked back to him she started to ask, "Well, I guess we could pl-"

She was cut off when Chomper tackled into her. The two Tyrannosaur cubs went tumbling and wrestling across the ground. They laughed as they came to a stop on their backs. But their fun was cut short when a voice said, "Ramsey!"

The two then moved to stand back up as another voice shouted, "Chomper!"

"I guess we gotta go." Chomper said as the two started to make their way back to the entrance of the grove. When they made it to the other side, they could see both their parents waiting for them. Chomper looked to Ramsey and said, "See you later, Ramsey."

"Bye, Chomper." She said as he ran past Rexy and Butch to his own parents. The three of them then turned before leaving the grove. Ramsey then walked up to her mother and father before they all turned and walked through the tunnel.

When they came out the other side, Rexy looked down to her daughter and asked, "Did you have a good time, Ramsey?"

"Yes, Momma." She said as she continued to walk between her mother and father. She smiled as she thought of the fun she had with Chomper. She looked up to her mother and asked, "Will I get to play with Chomper again?"

"Of course, dear." Rexy said as they rounded a bend that came up to the main part of the Mountain of Kings. Butch then added, "As long as you don't go wondering off too far, you can go find your little friend and play with him." Then he shrugged as he said, "Plus, since the pack sleeps in the same cave, it won't be like you won't see him often."

"Really?" Ramsey asked with a hopeful smile. Both Rexy and Butch chuckled to this as they continued walking towards the cave.

x

The next day, Ramsey and Chomper left the main cave as the rest of the Tyrannosaur's still slept. They ran to the edge of the ledge of the mountain and looked out to the lands of Sorna. Chomper looked to her and asked, "What do you think it's like out there?"

"I don't know." Ramsey said as she shook her head. Then she said, "I'm hoping that one day my parents will let me go and see the world."

"Perhaps I can talk to them." A voice said from behind. They both jumped as they looked back to see Indominus standing behind them. Ramsey looked unsure as she said, "I don't know, Aunt Indominus. Momma and Poppa have both said that I'm not ready to go outside of the Mountain of Kings yet."

"But you'll have my supervision, my dear." Indominus said as she leaned her head towards the cub. But another voice said from behind, "Supervision for what?"

They all looked back to see Rexy walking up to the ledge. Indominus then said, "I was just wanting take Ramsey and her little friend here on a stroll through Sorna."

"Absolutely not." Rexy said before moving up next to her sister. Then she reminded, "You know that it is forbidden for Tyrannosaur cubs to leave the mountain unless an absolute emergency. They cannot leave at least for another few years."

"Even if they're in the care of the Queen's advisor?" Indominus asked with an arched brow. Rexy remained firm as she said, "My answer is still no, Indominus." Gesturing with her head the Queen then said, "You and I need to talk about your disappearance yesterday."

Indominus huffed before following her elder sister back down the ledge. Ramsey watched them go as her mother said, "You were a complete no show for the delegates…"

"So now what?" Chomper asked. Ramsey then shrugged and said, "I guess we'll just have to wait for when that day comes."

x

 **Author's Note:** And the special chapter for the first section of the story is done. I plan to have a special chapter in the other two segments. I'm not sure how I'll make it play out, but I'll make sure to do it right. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter Three: The princess's lessons**

A few years later, a new day was beginning to dawn over the Mountain of Kings. At the end of the ledge, a lone Tyrannosaur cub ran to look over the land. She had a smile, for today was a very special day for her. Ramsey's mother was going to show her about the lands of Sorna. She ran back into the cave where most of the pack of Tyrannosaurs slept. Though she tried to keep it to a whisper, it was still loud when she said, "Mom! Mom!" She stopped at the edge of the sleeping adults shouting, "Come on, mom, we gotta go! Wake up!"

She jumped over a female's belly, but caused her to roll over. As she made her way to where her parents slept, a big male on his back blocked her way. With a hip wiggle, she made the jump, but it didn't do much good as she still stepped on his overturned belly. He let out an, "Uhh!"

"Sorry." Ramsey quickly said as she bounded over to the raised ledge where her parents slept. When she jumped onto the ledge, she skidded to a stop against her mother's side. Then moving towards Rexy's head as she snored, she tried to wake her up by repeatedly saying, "Mom!" She became annoyed when Rexy didn't stir, "Mom!"

" _Your_ daughter is awake." Butch said not opening his eyes. They were both getting annoyed by the endless 'moms' as she said, "Before sunrise, she's your daughter."

Ramsey kept it going by impatiently saying, "Dad! Come on, Dad."

Then running to her mom's back legs and gently took one of her toes into her teeth, she started yanking. After three good tugs, Ramsey lost her grip and rolled backwards into sounded like a pile of bones. Then getting up, she charged and headbutted into her mother's head. This seemed to do the trick as Rexy opened her eyes as Ramsey reminded her, "You promised."

Rexy looked at her daughter's irritated and impatient face, she knew that Ramsey would keep this up. With an exhausted sigh, Rexy gave in and said, "Okay, Okay. I'm up, I'm up."

"Yeah!" Ramsey said in joy as she ran off. Rexy raised her head and let out a great big yawn. It was enough to get Butch up as well.

The Tyrannosaur cub ran ahead while her mother and father followed behind. On the outside of the cave, Ramsey ran up on a small rock as she waited for her parents. When they came out of the cave, Ramsey walked past her mother and rubbed her head lovingly against her father. When she moved in front of him, Butch nudged her forward with his head. As Ramsey caught up with Rexy right as they rounded a corner, Butch watched them go with a smile.

At the top of the Mountain of Kings, the sun rose as Rexy and Ramsey sat side by side at the top. As they view the lands of Sorna, Rexy said to her daughter, "Look, Ramsey. Everything the light touches is a part of our kingdom."

"Wow." Was all Ramsey could say as she gazed out in her world. Rexy continued by saying, "A queen's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun." Mother and daughter look to each other as Rexy said, "One day, Ramsey, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new queen."

"And this'll all be mine?" Ramsey asked. Rexy chuckled before saying, "Everything."

Ramsey walked along the edge of the peak as she repeated in a whisper, "Everything the light touches." and saw something in the distance, sat down and asked, "What about that shadowy place?"

Rexy came closer and saw what her daughter spoke of and said, "That's beyond our borders." She looked down at Ramsey and warned, "You must never go there, Ramsey."

"But I thought a queen can do whatever she wants." Ramsey said looking up to her mother. Rexy smiled at this and said, "Oh, there's more to being king than getting your way all the time."

This surprised Ramsey as they both started to come down from the peak. She asked in wonder, "There's more?"

Rexy laughs at his and said, "Ramsey…"

A couple of hours later, Rexy and Ramsey walk through the plains of Sorna as a heard of prancing Pachycephalosaurs go by. Rexy then gave another lesson as the two walked, "Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As queen, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures," They came to the top of a hill as she said, "from the crawling ant to the leaping Pachycephalosaurs."

"But, mom, don't we eat the Pachycephalosaurs?" Ramsey asked in confusion. Rexy understood this and said with a smile, "Yes, Ramsey, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass, the Pachycephalosaurs eat the grass." They reached the top of the hill and looked out to the rest of Sorna as she said, "And so we are all connected in the Great Circle of Life."

"Good morning, your Highness!" Guido said as she came up to the queen and princess. Queen Rexy was quick to return the greeting with a smile as Ramsey sat down, "Good morning, Guido."

"Checking in with the morning report." The Archaeopteryx said with a bow. Rexy let him speak, "Fire away."

"Well!" Guido said with a wing by his beak, "The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot."

"Really?" Rexy asks. She was mostly being polite as she listened to the usual reports from him. Ramsey tried to follow her mother's example and listen to the Archaeopteryx, but a cricket jumped out of the high grass. She smiled as she practiced her pouncing skills. When she tried to jump the cricket, it hopped away at the last second. Guido kept on rambling on with his report. Rexy happened to notice Ramsey's leap, and when the cub made another leap, she asked when Ramsey unknowingly missed the cricket by a second when she landed on the rock, "What are you doing, my dear?"

Ramsey looked under her hands, but was disappointed when she didn't find anything as she said, "Pouncing."

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Rexy said as she brought head down and close to the cub. She smiled when she had the perfect target in mind. Guido was still rambling on with the report as he said, "I told the brachiosaurs to forget it, but they can't…"

"Guido, would you turn around?" Rexy asked as she still had herself lowered to Ramsey's level. Guido didn't hesitate and complied, "Yes, your Majesty." When he turned around he went back to the report, "The cheetahs are hard up, but…"

Ramsey readied herself as she got into position with her rump high in the air. Rexy was quick to fix her daughters mistake by placing her tail on her daughter's rump and pushed down while whispering, "Stay low to the ground."

"Cheetahs never prosper…" Guido continued with a wave of his wing. Ramsey whispered about the lesson, "Yeah, okay. Stay low to the ground, right? Yeah."

This drew the attention of the Archaeopteryx and he suspiciously asked, "What's going on?"

"A pouncing lesson." Rexy was quick to answer while Ramsey still waited to spring. Guido was quick to shrug it off as he said, "Oh, very good. Pouncing." It took him a split second to realize who was getting pounced on. It made him lose a few feathers as he yelled, "Pouncing?!" He turned to them and pleaded, "No, your Majesty, you can't be serious…"

But Rexy didn't listen to them as she gave a smirk and with a single claw on her left hand told him to turn back around. With a sigh, Guido reluctantly turned back around while saying, "This is so humiliating."

"Try not to make a sound. And make sure that you're able to get your arms around your prey." Rexy whispered to the still crouching Ramsey as the cub smirked. Although Guido heard his queen whisper something he couldn't make it out as he looked their way and questioned, "What are you telling her, Rexy?"

She looked back to find that both Tyrannosaur's had mysteriously disappeared. He shrank in fear as he called for them, "Rexy? Ramsey?"

He was met not with words but a full blown tackle as Ramsey had her head moved to the side so she could wrap her small, but strong arms around the Archaeopteryx with a scream. This causes Rexy to give a full hearted laugh as she thought that this was very funny. Ramsey heard her mother's approval, making her hold her head up in pride as she made her way back to Rexy as her mother continued to laugh. Rexy, through a chuckle or two, commended on the pounce, "That's very good."

She still laughed as Guido continued to laugh. From underneath his head, a gopher emerged from the ground and pushed Guido into a sitting position. He saluted as he addressed, "Guido!"

"Yes!" Guido said. The gopher then reported, "Sir, news from the underground."

Guido was interested in what the gopher had to say. Rexy lowered herself and was about to give Ramsey another piece of advice, "Now, this time-"

"Your Majesty!" Guido yelled as his head shot up from behind the boulder. He looked frantic as he shouted, "Raptor Rustlers, in Sorna!"

Rexy became serious as she bounded past both Ramsey and Guido. As she started running down the hill, she turned around and ordered, "Guido, take Ramsey home."

"Aw, mom, can't I come?" Ramsey asks as she came over. Rexy, though she knew Ramsey wanted to continue learning but feared for her safety, had a firm face as she said, "No, daughter."

With that, Rexy ran off to deal with the problem at hand. Guido gave an understanding face as both he and Ramsey watched Rexy run off. The princess gave an annoyed scoff before turning to the direction of home, "Pah! I never get to go anywhere."

Guido smiled at her wanting to get on the action and reassuringly said, "Oh, young mistress, one day, you will be queen." Ramsey knew he had a point as the Archaeopteryx took flight as he said, "Then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

The two of them then made their way back to the Mountain of Kings.

Back at the mountain in a secluded section with a ledge, Indominus walked alone before stopping in front of something. Then angrily, she kicked a bone off the edge. She continued walking when the sound of her niece shouted, "Hey, Aunt Indominus! Guess what?!"

The white dinosaur stopped in her tracks and turned a single eye towards the cub. Though she was Ramsey's aunt, she didn't show any true love for the cub. Only faking it well in the presence of others, namely the queen. She gritted her teeth as she said, "I despise guessing games."

"I'm gonna be Queen of the Mountain of Kings." Ramsey said to her aunt arrogantly. Indominus slowly turned her head away as the cub ran to the ledge and sarcastically said, "Oh, goody!"

When she reached the ledge, she told Indominus what she had done that morning, "My mom just showed me the whole kingdom," she looked back as she happily said, "and I'm gonna rule it all!" She gave a somewhat arrogant laugh to this.

"Yes. Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy." Indominus said as she sat with her shoulders hunched. She looked angry as she said, "Bad back, you know." Then she flopped down on her side.

"Hey, Aunt Indominus." Ramsey said as she came over. She flopped down on and over her aunt's neck as she asked, "When I'm queen, what'll that make you?"

"A Pteranodon's aunt." Indominus deadpanned. Ramsey chuckled to this as she rolled backwards off her aunt and laid on her stomach and then said, "You're so weird."

Indominus turned her head to the cub and showed a toothy grin as she said, "You have no idea." Then getting up off the ground she asked as she walked to another portion of the ledge, "So, your mother showed you the whole kingdom, did she?"

Ramsey pushed herself off the ground and ran after her aunt and said, "Everything."

"She didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?" Indominus asked with a gesture of her head.

Ramsey became disappointed as she sat down with her shoulders hunched and said, "Well, no. He said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous!" Indominus said dramatically. She then coolly said as she looked away, "Only the bravest rexes and dinosaurs go there."

"Well, I'm brave." Ramsey said now interested and wanting to prove it. She then asked her aunt, "What's out there?"

"I'm sorry, Ramsey, I just can't tell you." The white dinosaur said as laid down and she shook her head and looked the other way. Ramsey ran on the other side and asked, "Why not?"

Indominus looked to her niece with a smile as she tried to reason as Ramsey sat down again, "Ramsey, Ramsey, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite niece." She placed a hand on the cub's and rubbed it with affection.

Ramsey scoffed and moved to where she could see her aunt, "Yeah, right! I'm your only niece."

Indominus made it sound as if it were a good thing, "All the more reason for me to be protective." She crossed her forearms as she brought her face close to the cub's and said, "The Devastated Lands are no place for a young princess." She covered her mouth in fake surprise to having let it slipped and said, "Oops!"

"The Devastated what?" Ramsey said as she began to feel excited. She looked away as she thought, "Whoa!"

Indominus faked a distraught face as she placed a hand on her face as she said, "Oh, dear, I've said too much." Then she calmed down as she made it sound as if Ramsey would learn about it at some point, "Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later," Indominus played with Ramsey's intelligence about it, "you being so clever and all." And just as Ramsey was about to walk away, Indominus wrapped her left hand around the cub and pulled her close before saying, "Just do me one favor." She rubbed heads with her niece as she made the cub promise, "Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Ramsey thought it over a second before looking her aunt in the eye and said, "No problem."

"There's a good lass." Her aunt proudly said. Then scooting her niece away, she nudged her off while saying, "You run along now and have fun." Ramsey started to run off, but before she rounded the corner, Indominus called out, "And remember," Ramsey looked back to her aunt as the older dinosaur said, "it's our little secret."

The Tyrannosaur cub didn't say anything as she smiled before running off. Indominus waited until Ramsey had completely gone, and when she was, the white dinosaur turned the other direction with a dark and sinister smile on her face.

Author's Note: I had to tweak the pouncing lesson a little bit since Ramsey wouldn't be able to pounce like Simba actually would. Also, this the halfway mark of the first part of this story. The rest will come sooner, but it'll be a surprise for you readers. Happy Thanksgiving by the way. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See all of you next time with this story.


	4. Chapter 4: Diversions

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter Four: I just can't wait to be Queen**

Ramsey came down a path that brought her to another section of the Mountain of Kings. On this part of the mountain, Tyrannosaurs came here to relax after patrolling or hunting. Ramsey ran by three females as they basked in the sun under the shade of a tree. She ran down a steep slope to where her oldest friend, his mother and her father were laying. Her oldest friend was a friendly little Tyrannosaur cub named Chomper. He was born a little different from other Tyrannosaur hatchlings; he had purple scales and an extra finger on his hands. He lay within his mother's grasp, being licked by his mother while Ramsey's father lay sleeping on his side on a rock just a few feet away. Ramsey had a smile on his face as he approached Chomper as his mother licked the side of his head.

"Hey, Chomper." Ramsey greeted as she came closer. Chomper saw her coming and said, "Hi, Ramsey."

"Come on. I just heard about this great place." Ramsey whispered with a hand next to her snout as she checked to see if her father was listening. But Chomper wasn't in the mood at the moment. He gritted his teeth in irritation as he whispered, "Ramsey! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath."

Ramsey gave him an annoyed look while Chomper turned his head towards his mother and held his head up while she licked his chin. But her annoyance turned into shock as Butch said from behind, "And it's time for yours, youngin'."

Ramsey tried to run away as Butch moved after him. She didn't get far as he gently caught her head in his jaws. Gripping his daughter in his right hand with her in a sitting position, he proceeded to wash her with a lick to her cheek, resulting in her shouting, "Dad!"

Ramsey tried to jump out of her father's grasp, but he pulled her back and held her more firm as he licked her back. She shouted as she received a lick to her face, "Dad! Come on, I don't need this!"

Butch stopped and looked down at his daughter with a smile. Ramsey used this to escape her father's grasp. Jumping down, she shook herself off before looking at him with an impatient stare and asking, "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?"

"So, where are we going?" Chomper asked as he was on his back and getting his rump cleaned. He commented, "It better not be anyplace dumb."

"No, it's really cool." Ramsey came over and reassured her with a smile. He cringed when Butch over heard this and asked as he laid on his stomach, "So, where is this really cool place?"

Ramsey tried to think of something to say. She hated lying to either of her parents, but she really wanted to take Chomper to the Devastated Lands. And she knew that if her dad knew the truth, they wouldn't be allowed to go. She said, "Oh." Then she looked up to him with a smile and came up with a cover, "Uh, around the water hole."

"The water hole?" Chomper questioned as he rolled his chest over while his mother continued to wash his rump. Ramsey's face fell as she wasn't expecting it when she asked, "What's so great about the water hole?"

Ramsey put her smile back on as she walked over to the purple Tyrannosaur cub. With gritted teeth, Ramsey spoke to where Chomper could understand, "I'll show _YOU_ when we get THERE."

"Oh." Chomper said in realization. Then sitting up, Chomper looked to his mother and hopefully asked, "Uh, mom, can I go with Ramsey?"

"Hmm, what do you think, Butch?" Chomper's mother asked and looked to the Tyrannosaur as he laid on the rock. Both Tyrannosaur cubs walked over as he said, "Well…"

"Please?!" Ramsey and Chomper asked at the same time with big toothy grins. Butch thought a small trip to the watering hole wouldn't hurt and gave his blessing, "It's all right with me."

"Yeah! All right!" The cubs cheered as they started to run off with joy. But Butch wasn't done as he put out a condition, "As long as Guido goes with you."

This causes both cubs to stop and sit. They were both distressed as Ramsey turned to Chomper and said, "No, not Guido."

"Step lively." Guido said as he flew over the cubs. They were nearly to the water hole. The green Archaeopteryx looked down at them as he said, "The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave."

When he looked ahead, Chomper looked to Ramsey and curiously whispered, "So, where are we really going?"

"A place called the 'Devastated Lands'." Ramsey whispered back. It really excited Chomper as he shouted, "Wow!"

"Shh!" Ramsey said and got close in his face. Just in case the Archaeopteryx overheard. Then with a jerk of his head he whispered, "Guido."

Chomper then knew what he meant and lowly whispered, "Right. So, how are we gonna ditch the dodo?"

Both cubs then began to whisper amongst themselves as they formulated a plan. Guido looked down and a smile formed on his face as he sees them whispering to each other, then gliding down in front of them, he said, "Oh, just look at you two." When landed they stopped whispering as he said, "Little sees of romance blossoming in Sorna."

Both Tyrannosaur cubs looked to each other with a mixture of confusion and not really wanting to understand as he said, "Your parents will be thrilled, what with your being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" Ramsey asked as the word confused both her and Chomper. Guido had a smile on his face as he used it and synonyms of it, "Betrothed. Intended. Affianced."

Ramsey and Chomper looked to each as they were both still confused. Chomper took a turn as she lowered her head a little and asked, "Meaning…?"

"One day, you two are going to be married." Guido said looking between the two cubs and placed his wings on his hips. This caused both Tyrannosaur cubs to be grossed out and they made faces as they said "Yuck! Eww!"

"I can't marry him." Ramsey said as she lowered her head to Guido as he crossed his wings. She tried to make a point, "She's my friend."

"Yeah, it'd be so weird." Chomper said as he lowered and shook his head on the other side of Guido. But Guido made it sound as if there were no other way, "Sorry to bust your bubble," He moved forward a little as he said, "but you two turtle doves have no choice." Ramsey started to mimic the Archaeopteryx as he said with a proud smile, "It's a tradition going back generations."

"Well, when I'm queen, that'll be the first thing to go." Ramsey said with a wink to Ramsey as spirits started to make a beat. But Guido wouldn't have any of it as he turned and said, "Not so long as I'm around."

"Well, in that case, you're fired." Ramsey said as she stepped toward the Archaeopteryx. Guido smiled, thinking that he had her outsmarted, leaned closer and said with tap on the princess's nose, "Nice try, but only the queen can do that."

"Well, she is the future queen." Chomper said as he came over. Ramsey smiled as she new her friend was right. Then she came closer and thumped him on the chest when she said, "Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you."

"Not yet, I don't." Guido said as he started to become angrily annoyed. Their smiles faded as he put his wings on his hips he angrily stated, "And with an attitude like that," Ramsey waved him off as she and Chomper started to walk away with annoyed expressions as the Archaeopteryx said, "I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic queen, indeed."

Ramsey looked back and said with a smirk as the beat intensified, "Hmph! Not the way I see it."

Then with a leap, she made Guido jump backwards. When she came down, the world took on a different color as Ramsey began to sing…

 **Ramsey:** _I'm gonna be a mighty queen_

 _So enemies beware_

She stalked closer to Guido, making walk backwards. When she went faster, it made him go faster as she then pushed him behind a log. When she jumped on, Guido looked to be stuck in a knot hole…

 **Guido:** _Well, I've never seen a queen of beasts_

 _So small that she dare_

When he pulled himself free, he hopped onto her head. She shook him off and burst through branch of leaves and scared away a few small birds. Then with a small shake of her leaf mane, she sang…

 **Ramsey:** _I'm gonna be the main event_

 _Like no queen was before_

She jumped up and made the leaf mane fall off. Then climbed up the log to where Guido was. Ramsey made herself look regal as she sang…

 **Ramsey:** _I'm brushin' up on lookin' down_

 _I'm workin' on my ROAR!_

The wind of her 'roar' caused Guido to fall into a mud puddle. The Archaeopteryx climbed out and blindly grabbed onto something to wipe off the mud…

 **Guido:** _Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

Guido even took the liberty of blowing his nose on it. When he noticed that whatever he had grabbed didn't feel more like a leaf. He looked to see that he had grabbed the tail of a two-toned grey Triceratops. The Triceratops gave him an angry glare as it used its tail as a whip to fling him away. As the Archaeopteryx bounced across the surface of a pond like a stone past a flock of flying dinosaurs , Ramsey and Chomper bounded after him as the former sang…

 **Ramsey:** _Oh, I just can't wait to be queen_

When the Tyrannosaur cubs bounded through, the flying dinosaurs took off. Guido moved to a narrow section of the pond as the cubs joined him. One cub on each side. Guido then tried to make a point to them…

 **Guido:** _You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think…_

Both Tyrannosaur cubs would make faces as he tried to talk. And when he turned, the other would mock him.

 **Ramsey:** _No one sayin', "Do this"_

Guido: Now, when I said that…

Chomper stuck his tongue out and shook his head. When Guido turned his head…

 **Chomper:** _No one saying, "Be there"_

Guido: What I meant was…

As Guido turned to the purple Tyrannosaur, Ramsey pulled on her lips and crossed her eyes as she stuck out her tongue. Guido slightly noticed it and turned his head…

 **Ramsey:** _No one sayin', "Stop that"_

Guido: You don't realize…

Chomper made a fishy face at the Archaeopteryx as his head was turned. He didn't stop when Guido turned his way and used his tail to pull up his nostrils.

 **Both:** _No one sayin', "See here"_

Guido: Now, see here!

On that last one, both friends ran off and came back knocking Guido over on the backs of Gallimimus. Guido glared at them as they ran off.

 **Ramsey** : _Free to run around all day_

Guido quickly ran out of the water before taking flight. He had a deadpanned expression as he said…

Guido: Well, that's definitely out.

The cubs' Gallimimus ran down a hill as she joyously sang…

 **Ramsey:** _Free to do it all my way!_

Guido quickly flew after them, dodging trees while flying in the color changing environment. He then flew right in front of them. Turning to where he could see them and still fly he sang…

 **Guido:** _I thinks it's time that you and I_

 _Arranged a heart-to-heart_

But since he was flying that way, he couldn't see where he was going and ran into the backside of a large green Stegosaurus. The cubs' Gallimimus came close and Ramsey sang…

 **Ramsey:** _Queens don't need advice_

 _From little Archaeopteryx for a start_

As the cubs' Gallimimus ran off, Guido slipped off the Stegosaur's backside. Then quickly flying off the ground, and landed on a branch while singing…

 **Guido:** _If this is where the monarchy is headed_

With an 'x' and a slash he sang…

 _Count me out!_

As it turned out his branch was on a log that floated down a river and headed straight for a waterfall. He looked very angry as he sang…

 **Guido:** _Out of service, out of Africa_

 _I wouldn't hang about!_

His log went over and he screamed as he went down with it. But he soon flew back up and looked even more annoyed as he sang…

 **Guido:** _This child is getting wildly out of wing_

A herd of black and white striped Iguanodons backed up and stood at attention as the young princess and her friend came through as Ramsey sang…

 **Ramsey:** _Oh, I just can't wait to be queen_

When Guido came through, the Iguanodons turned around and held their tails up high. This causes the Archaeopteryx to shield himself with his wings in case for the worse.

Among a herd of red Diplodocus, the Tyrannosaur cubs ran under them as they stomped across the ground. They would weave their way around their legs as they ran with the herd. Guido flew over the Diplodocus herd as he kept a birds eye view for them. When he flew closer to the ground, he couldn't find the Tyrannosaur cubs as they had moved from the ground to the top of the conjoining herd. On the top of an Apatosaur's head, Ramsey smiled as she sang…

 **Ramsey:** _Everybody, look left_

Guido squawked in fear as he was soon trampled by the happy sidestepping animals.

 **Ramsey:** _Everybody, look right_

Guido stumbled from the first trampling, but was soon run over again as they went the other way. Then Ramsey started using the Apatosaurs' heads like stairs as she hopped up…

 **Ramsey:** _Everywhere you look, I'm_

On the last head, Ramsey came sliding down, holding her feet with her hands. When she stopped on the Apatosaur's back, she struck a pose with her left hand held high…

 **Ramsey:** _Standing in the spotlight!_

Guido tried to ruin the moment when he used his strength to push aside both an Apatosaur's and an Iguanodon's backsides…

Guido: Not yet!

 **Chorus:** _Let every creature go for broke and sing_

But the backsides ended up crushing him. Ramsey then whispered into the ear of an Ankylosaur's ear. The Ankylosaur then whispered into the ear of an Apatosaur. Then the Apatosaur whispered into the ear of a Pterodactyl. As Guido brushed himself off, a pair of Pterodactyls grabbed the green Archaeopteryx by the neck and pulled him into the tree.

 **Chorus:** _Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

In a river a float of Deinosuchus sand and then opened their mouths to let the teeth cleaning birds chirp. The Pterodactyls tossed Guido from one to another.

 **Chorus:** _It's gonna be Queen Ramsey's finest fling_

A group of Apatosaurs had both Ramsey and Chomper on their heads before throwing them both into the sky. When they came back down, the Apatosaurs' did it again, and this time they were thrown past Guido as the Pterodactyls picked him for bugs. Guido gave one an annoyed look as it picked a bug from the feather's on his head.

 **Ramsey and Chorus:** _Oh, I just can't wait to be queen_

The dinosaurs of Sorna started to form a pyramid: Brachiosaurs marched in a circle, smaller Stegosaurs stood on the back of an Ankylosaur, Apatosaurs carefully stood on the backs of the Stegosaurs and waved their long necks up and down, Gigantosaurs with long tongues stood on the backs of the Apatosaurs, Pachycephalosaurs stood on the Gigantosaurs backs while a lone Gallimimus stood with both Tyrannosaur cubs on its back.

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be queen_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be queen_

A flock of pink Pteranodon flew in a circle above.

 **Ramsey and Chorus:** _Oh, I just can't wait_

Then the pyramid of dinosaurs started to say as they became imbalanced.

 _To be queen_

The pyramid of dinosaurs fell apart: the Gallimimus fell on three Gigantosaurs, one of the fleeing Gigantosaurs made two Apatosaurs to wrap their necks with a crack, a Brachiosaur fell on the spikes of a Stegosaur, making it bellow. And unfortunately, under the pile, Guido's legs shook as the Ankylosaur's rear fell on him. The rest of the Stegosaurs and a lone Apatosaur fled as the song ended. When the Ankylosaur hadn't moved, Guido, with a muffled voice, said, "I beg your pardon, madam, but get off!"

Then wondering about the two Tyrannosaur cubs, he called out, "Ramsey? Chomper?!"

Author's Note: Almost done with the first part of this three part production. Chapter Four will be the ending for this section under the Good Dinosaur and Lion King page. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Terror in the Devastated Land

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. This is the last chapter for this section of the story, and I'm so happy to get ready for the other two parts. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter Five: The Devastated Lands**

Ramsey and Chomper laughed as they ran far from the flattened Guido. They came to a stop when they felt that it was good enough to take a breather. Ramsey looked to him with a smile and said, "All right! It worked!"

"We lost him." Chomper said in equal joy. He was about to take another step when Ramsey arrogantly said, "I am a genius."

"Hey, genius, it was my idea." Chomper pointed out as she sat down while doing the same. But Ramsey still tried to take all the credit while placing a hand on her chest, "Yeah, but I pulled it off."

"With me!" He defiantly said. Ramsey smirked as he tensed her body and questioned, "Oh, yeah?"

Then with a playful growl, she tackled him to the ground. But when his back touched the dirt, she felt his back feet push up against her stomach. Both Tyrannosaur cubs flipped in the air. As they came down, Chomper was the one on top. When they touched the ground, Ramsey started coming back up a little, but Chomper planted a foot on her chest and pushed her back down. Her back hit the ground with a loud thump and a grunt.

This surprised her as she looked up to him. With a giggle and his foot still on her chest, Chomper playfully got close to her face and said, "Pinned ya."

"Hey, let me up!" Ramsey said in annoyance as she used her back feet to push him off and turned on her right side. Chomper backed away as he had a triumphant smile as he had his eyes closed and turned his head to the left. Ramsey looked annoyed as she looked to him and thought that with his eyes closed, she might have an advantage. With a smile, Ramsey quickly got up and tackled him again with another growl.

Both Tyrannosaur cubs rolled over, but unknowingly rolled over the side of a hill. When they went over the side, they separated in the fall and started rolling. During the roll they smiled as Ramsey grabbed hold of Chomper. They continued rolling down past jutting rocks. When they neared the bottom, Ramsey still had a hold on him as he threw them off the hill. She tried to pin him as they landed, but he did his trick again when he felt the ground on his back. Planting both feet on her stomach, Chomper was able to flip them up into the air again. Chomper smirked as they came back down. When they landed, Ramsey came up a little again, but Chomper planted a foot on her chest and pushed down. Her back hit the ground with another loud thump and she grunted again. This time a little more smugly, Chomper said, "Pinned ya again."

Ramsey looked up to him with an annoyed expression. But he didn't stay that way for long as an erupting geyser made the gasp as it stole their attention. When the steam settled, Chomper let Ramsey up and they both looked around where they were. They noticed that no plant life was growing here, steam vents were jotted in many places, the soil was grey and on a rise, they could see bones of something. Ramsey smiled while Chomper had a mixed expression as she stood up and moved closer to the rise. Both Tyrannosaur cubs started to climb the hill and when they came to the top, they saw the giant skull of a Spinosaur with the rest of its skeleton curved. The skull lay on its side as its jaws were wide open. It made Ramsey excited as she said, "This is it. We made it."

Ramsey and Chomper walked over to the Spinosaur's skeletal tail and looked over it. What they saw made them both look to each other and say, "Whoa!"

The bones of many dinosaurs lay littered throughout the Devastated Lands. The skeletons even went up the mountains of the forbidden lands. Chomper then commented, "It's really creepy."

"Yeah." Ramsey said in agreement. With a small shake of his head she asked, "Isn't it great?"

"We could get in big trouble." Chomper said as he leaned a little closer. Ramsey, thinking that it was exciting said in agreement, "I know! Hah!"

Both Tyrannosaur cubs moved away from the tail and looked towards the skull. Chomper looked to her and asked, "I wonder if its brains are still in there."

"There's only one way to know." Ramsey said as she wondered what was inside as well. Feeling a little brave Ramsey said, "Come on, let's go check it out."

She started to walk towards the skull, but a shape flew in front of her before she could get any closer. Guido had an angry face as he said, "Wrong!" Ramsey had a shocked face as the Archaeopteryx stood in front of him while starting to shoo him in the other direction, "The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here."

"Oh, man!" Ramsey said as she turned the other way. Guido looked terrified as he crossed his wings and fearfully said, "We're way beyond the boundary of Sorna."

Ramsey chuckled at his fright and mocked him, "Look, fruit beak is scared."

"It's Mr. Fruit beak to you, toothy," Guido angrily said as he came up and poked her in the snout with a finger. She moved around him as he tried to warn them into leaving the Devastated Lands, "and right now we are all in very real danger."

"Danger? Ha!" Ramsey said to make her sound brave as she walked over to the skull, she then said, "I walk on the wild side." She struck a pose to make herself look fierce as she said, "I laugh in the face of danger." Then throwing her head back she let loose a laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Someone from inside the skull started cackling and instantly causing Ramsey to become afraid. She quickly ran over to Chomper and Guido and jumped over them both. She stood behind them as all three looked to the Spinosaur's skull. Three shapes emerged from it; one slinked out from the lower eye, one climbed out the other and one crawled out of the jaws. These were Raptor Rustlers, the meanest bunch of Raptors one could ever meet. Long ago, even before Queen Rexy came into power, a former ruler had banished these Raptors' ancestors from Sorna for not respecting the Circle of Life. They had fled to the Devastated Lands and have been here ever since. The male Raptors had feathers along their backs and tails while the female only had feathers on her back. The leader of the three walked along the ground while another male and a female raptor walked on the jaws of the Spinosaur's skull. The Raptor Rustlers saw Guido and the cubs. The female jumped down from her side and joined the leader as he laughed while asking, "Well, well, well, Lurleane, what have we got ourselves here?"

Guido raised both wings in an attempt to protect the cubs. The second Raptor took a moment to think before saying with a shake of her head, "Gee, I don't know, Bubba. Uh…" Lurleane looked to the third Raptor and asked, "What do you think, Earl?"

Earl didn't give a straight answer and only gave an insane cackle. All three Raptors got closer as Lurleane said, "Yeah, just what I was thinking." She became angry looking as she shouted, "A trio of trespassers!"

Both Tyrannosaur cubs looked scared as Guido tried to talk their way out of it with a nervous, "And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error."

He and the two cubs tried to walk away, but Bubba stepped on his tail while saying, "Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait." Bubba narrowed his eyes as he lowered his head as he recognized him, "I know you. You're Rexy's little stooge."

"I, madam, am the queen's major-domo." Guido said as he removed his tail from Bubba's foot, earning a slight glare from the Raptor. The other two Raptors started to circle the cubs as Lurleane questioned Ramsey, "The future queen."

"Do you know what we do to queens who step out of their kingdoms?" Bubba asked after he made Guido hop backwards to the Tyrannosaur cubs. Ramsey tried to stand defiant and said, "Huh! You can't do anything to me."

Guido gave a nervous laugh as he pointed out, "Technically, they can. We are on their land."

"But Guido," Ramsey started to argue. He remembered what the Archaeopteryx said earlier and repeated, "you told me they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers."

Guido tried to make him stop, but when he couldn't the green Archaeopteryx mumbled, "Ix-nay on the upid-stay."

"Who are you callin' upid-stay?!" Lurleane angrily questioned. Guido then tried to rush the cubs out by fearfully saying, "My, my, my. Oh, look at the sun! It's time to go!"

"What's your hurry?" Bubba questioned as he ran in front of the fleeing trio. He made them back up as he said, "We'd love you to stick around for dinner."

"Yeah," Lurleane said as she started to think of a joke, "we could have a meal that's, fit for a Queen!"

This caused all three Raptors to burst out laughing. Bubba waved his hand as he said, "Wait, wait, wait, I got one, I got one!" Placing the hand on his chest he said, "Make mine a cub sandwich!" He laughed before saying, "Whaddaya think?"

Both Raptor Rustlers kept laughing at this, but then Earl started jumping up and down in front of Bubba and made noises as he pointed at something. Not understanding a word, Bubba asked, "What, Earl? What is it?"

Lurleane looked to where he was pointing and then asked in annoyance, "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No, why?" Bubba questioned. Lurleane then shouted as Guido and the Tyrannosaur cubs fled deeper into the Devastated Lands, "'Cause there it goes!"

Ramsey and Chomper panted as they ran through the skeletal bone yard. As Guido followed them through the air, he squawked when a Raptor's hand grabbed him and pulled him back. Ramsey and Chomper kept running, unaware that Guido wasn't behind them. They came to a stop and took a small breather underneath the ribcage of a dinosaur. They looked around as Chomper asked in fear, "Did we lose 'em?"

"I think so." Ramsey said as she couldn't see any sign of the Raptors. But she noticed something was wrong and asked in worry, "Where's Guido?"

Said green Archaeopteryx squawked in terror as the Lurleane held him by the wings. She made it look like he was walking towards a steam vent while saying, "The little major-domo Archaeopteryx hippety-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler."

When she placed him over the steam vent, Guido tried to fly away, but Lurleane caught him again and stuffed him into the vent. Guido then cried in terror, "Oh, no! Not the birdie-boiler!"

The three Raptors watched as the steam built up pressure and then shot the screaming Archaeopteryx into the sky. Guido was launched high into the sky and curved in the air as he landed. All three Raptor Rustlers started laughing hysterically from it. But their laughter was cut short when a voice shouted, "Hey!"

The three Raptors looked up to see Ramsey and Chomper standing on the ribcage of an Apatosaur as the former said, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like you?" Bubba asked with a dark grin. Ramsey realized her mistake and uttered, "Oops."

Bubba lunged at them as Chomper screamed in fear as they quickly jumped out of the way just as he clacked his jaws. Both Tyrannosaur cubs ran but stopped short as a geyser erupted red steam and the three Raptors poked their heads through. They laughed as they shouted, "Boo!" Then with a glare, they chomped at the cubs.

Ramsey and Chomper jumped back and ran away as the Raptors started to give chase. Bubba gained ground and tried to take a bite out of Ramsey's tail but missed. Both Tyrannosaur cubs climbed up the skull of a Brachiosaurus and nearly avoided a bite from Lurleane. Ramsey and Chomper then jumped down and slid down the Brachiosaur's spine with Chomper holding on to her. They jiggled and made funny sounds as they went down. When they reached the end, it caused them to go flying through the air. They both crashed into another giant pile of bones and scrambled as they started climbing up.

The Raptor Rustlers ran towards the pile as Ramsey pulled ahead of Chomper. When she reached the top, Chomper called out, "Ramsey!"

Ramsey looked back down and gasped; Chomper was loosing his grip and sliding down the bone pile as the Raptor Rustlers came closer to the pile. Ramsey didn't waste anytime in running back down the pile to save him. Bubba snarled as lips drooled when he tried to take a bite out of the fleeing Chomper. But Ramsey gritted her teeth and reached her arm out as far as she could and slashed the Raptor across the cheek. The scratch left two red marks on the Raptor's face as he looked to the Tyrannosaur cub and snarled in anger. Ramsey and Chomper climbed over the top of the bones and into a cave.

They ran in deeper and saw a ledge at the above the skeleton of an Apatosaur. The Tyrannosaur cubs climbed to the ribcage and tried to jump onto the ledge. But Ramsey slipped when she came back down and crashed into Chomper. Their fall caused the leftover skin to rip. Both cubs fell to the floor. They picked themselves up and gasped when they saw the approaching Raptor Rustlers. Lurleane then taunted the cubs by saying through gritted teeth, "Here, rexy, rexy, rexy."

Ramsey stood in front of Chomper and tried to defend her friend. Baring his teeth, he took a deep breath and the let out a weak roar. Chomper didn't know what to think as he looked from Ramsey to the Raptor Rustlers. It only made them laugh as Bubba then taunted, "That was it?" He stepped closer and said, "Do it again. Come on, tell me."

Ramsey took another deep breath and when she opened her mouth a deep roar rang through the cave, surprising Chomper. It surprised the Raptor Rustlers as well and they all had questionable looks as two said, "Huh?"

The next moment, a big brown tail swats all of them from their right. As they tumbled, Rexy roared as she pounced near them and started swatting Lurleane with her head. Bubba came in close and bit her on the side. Rexy roared in pain and retaliated by kicking him away and starting to stomp on him. Lurleane then jumped onto Rexy's back and started biting at the back of her head. Rexy then did like a horse and bucked Lurleane off of her. Lurleane landed on her feet but wasn't safe when Rexy slammed her tail down on him. Earl tried to run away, but Rexy used her head to knock him over just as Bubba went on the attack again. From where Ramsey and Chomper sat and watched, Guido came down to check to see if they were all right. The cubs didn't move or say anything as they watched the fight as the light cast the fighting shadows. Rexy then jumped to where Bubba regrouped with his friends and stood over all three Raptor Rustlers growling. The three Raptors looked terrified as they begged for mercy, "Oh, please, please! Uncle, uncle!"

"Silence!" Rexy ordered with a snarl. The other two cringed in fear while Lurleane said, "We're gonna shut up right now!"

"Calm down. We're really sorry." Bubba said as he tried to make peace. Rexy glared down and warned with a growl, "If you ever come near my daughter again…"

This the three raptors as Bubba nervously said, "Oh, this is… This is your son?"

"Oh, your son." Lurleane said as if he didn't know. Bubba looked to her and asked, "Did you know that?"

"No. Me? I didn't know…" Lurleane lightly laughed as she denied it. Then she asked him, "No, did you?"

"No, of course not." Bubba denied as well. Lurleane was in full agreement as he said, "No."

Then they both turned to the third raptor and asked, "Earl?"

The raptor with a mental problem had his tongue out as he stupidly shook his head up and down. This made Rexy roar out in anger. The three Raptor rustlers cringed at this before Lurleane waved her hand and said, "Toodles."

And with that, all three Raptor Rustlers ran off and whimpered in fear as they ran out of the cave. Rexy panted as she watched them flee. Guido flew over next to his queen, looked up to her and nodded his head as if to say that'll-show-them. But all she did in response was look down on him with an angered face. Guido shrank in fear as he knew that he was in trouble for not watching the cubs properly. Ramsey and Chomper ran out of their hiding place. Chomper stayed behind Ramsey as she tried, "Mom, I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Rexy said with an angry growl and looked down at her daughter. Ramsey was at a complete loss for words, but tried to make it right by saying, "Mom, I'm… I'm sorry."

"Let's go home." Rexy sternly said and began to lead them out of the Devastated Lands. Guido took to the air and looked back to the Tyrannosaur cubs with a sad frown. Both Ramsey and Chomper had their heads hanging low as they followed Rexy out of the cave. Chomper looked to her and admitted, "I thought you were very brave."

But Ramsey didn't say anything as they continued walking out.

Unbeknownst to any of them, up on a ledge; Indominus looked down at the leaving party. A deep frown remained on her face as she didn't like what had happened. She was expecting an entirely different outcome.

Author's Note: And with that, the first of three parts to the Tyrannosaur Queen is done. I must let you readers know that the rest of the story will not be connected to this section. If you want to know where to find it, look on my page and see when it comes up. Have a good day to all. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	6. This is the end of the section

This is the end of Chapters 1-5. To read more of the story, you must go to my page.


End file.
